


bedroom

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 167, F/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima gets mad at Vansh when he teases her about having Aahana in his room.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 2





	bedroom

“Vaise ek baat toh hai. Jhooti hi sahi, biwi toh thi. Woh bhi bahut khubsurat.” Vansh said with a smile.

Riddhima didn’t know his motive for speaking those words but they boiled her blood. She shoved him aside and walked away. Vansh grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug. Riddhima once again pushed him away and picked up the nearest object she could find and began hitting him with it. To her dismay and his amusement, it happened to be the red pillow. The harder she hit him with it, the further the pillow ripped and the white feathers inside flew out and covered them.

Vansh threw the pillow aside and pulled her in for another intimate hold. He came close and carefully plucked the white feathers that had gotten stuck in her lashes. Riddhima hated how gentle he was being with her. The anger she had for him was quickly washing away. She closed her eyes so that his handsome face didn’t seal the deal. She clenched her fist when he blew at her eyelids. She should be angry at him.

Opening her eyes, she walked past him but he softly held her hand again. She looked over her shoulder and he came to stand behind her. Her heart beat fast in anticipation of what he was going to do next. His hand rested on her arm, and he leaned down.

Riddhima elbowed him so that he couldn’t break her resolve. Turning around, she saw him hunched over. Fearing she had hurt him too bad, she went to comfort him but he simply laughed. She swatted him on the arm for his little trickery.

Holding him by the arm, he led her to sit on the bed.

“Aahana ko patni ka darja diya. Woh iss bedroom mein bhi aayi thi. Par yeh sab meine sirf tumhe jalane ke liye kiya tha.” Vansh spoke, and a disgusting feeling twisted inside Riddhima. “Meine usse apne paas aane ki ijazat nahi di thi aur na hi mauka. Woh iss bed pe nahi soyi thi Riddhima. Meine usse aisa koi haq nahi diya jo sirf tumhara ho.”

Riddhima’s lips quivered and her eyes burned. Pushing his hand away, she got up.

“Vansh, humari shaadi wali raat hum ek dusre se bahut nafrat karte the. But tab bhi tumne kaha tha ki humare rishte mein koi teesra nahi aa sakta. Hum dono ke beech jo kuch bhi hai, pyaar ho ya nafrat, woh  _ sirf _ hum dono mein rahega. Hum problems ko solve kare ya na kare hum par dependent hai. Kissi aur ko haq nahi hai beech mein aane ka. Aur tumne kya kiya? Kissi anjaan ladki ko apni patni bula liya?  _ Bedroom _ tak le aaye?” A tear fell down her cheek.

“Riddhima hum dono mein aisa kuch nahi hua.” Vansh stood up, and tried to reason.

“That’s not the point Vansh!” She argued. “The point is that you brought another woman to our bedroom.”

Vansh clenched his jaw. “Are you forgetting ki tumne bhi wahi kiya hai Riddhima.” When she scrunched her brows, he clarified, “Vihaan. Remember him?” Riddhima paled. “Yeah. Usse bhi tum apna pati bana kar iss ghar mein lekar aayi thi. Meine toh Aahana ko bistar par sone se rok liya but tumne toh woh bhi nahi kiya.”

“Vansh!” Riddhima yelled, highly offended.

“Chilane se sach nahi badle ga Riddhima. You let a strange man sleep on our bed.”

“Vihaan ko iss ghar mein lana meri majboori thi.” Riddhima defended. “Tumhari kaunsi majboori thi Vansh?” She asked in an accusatory tone. “Tumhe toh bas apna badla pura karna tha aur kuch nahi.” Her heart caved in. “Le aao jitni aurato ko lana hai. Mujhe nahi yahan rehna.”

She turned around and headed for the door.

Vansh grabbed her arm and stopped her. “Kahan jaa rahi ho.”

“Mujhe yahan nahi rehna.” She repeated, struggling out of his hold.

“Riddhima baat toh suno.”

“Mujhe nahi sun na. Dam ghutta hai mera. Jahan bhi dekhu woh nazar aati hai mujhe. Vansh kuch dino ke liye tumne usse rok liya hoga but kitne dino tak karte? Given enough time woh bed par aa hi jaati na?” Even though she asked the question, she didn’t want to hear the answer.

“Of course not!” Vansh rebuked. He swept his thumbs across her wet cheeks. “Mere dil mein uske liye aisi feelings kabhi nahi aati.”

“Kyun nahi aati?” She challenged. “Waqt ke saath sab kuch ho jaata hai.”

Vansh clenched his jaw. “Toh tum Vihaan se pyaar kar baith thi?” She flinched. “Waqt ke saath sab kuch ho jaata hai na?” He threw her words back at her.

Riddhima lowered her head. A hand around her waist, he pulled her close.

“Na tum kissi aur ke liye aisa feel kar sakti ho aur na mein.” He spoke quietly. “Hum dono ne galti ki hai by letting strangers in here. This should have been our sacred place but we disrespected it.”

He nudged his head against hers, and she nodded in agreement to his words. She looped her arms around his neck, and gently played with his hair.

With a firm conviction she told him, “I want to take back what’s ours.”

Brushing his nose against hers, he languidly asked her, “Woh kaise?”

Riddhima, smiling knowingly, stared at his lips. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she said, “I’m sure you can think of something.”

His lips curved up into a smirk. “I can think of a lot of things.”

“Then stop thinking, and start acting.” She provoked by brushing her lips against his.

Vansh didn’t need to be told twice as he immediately kissed her. Every single inch of that room was going to be filled with the essence of only Vansh and Riddhima; no one else.


End file.
